A Magic of Their Own
by red-jacobson
Summary: Post War Harry/Gabrielle, Post War, Harry has joined the RAF, Gabrielle is a world-renowned model and singer. A chance encounter in a military hospital changes both of their lives.


**STORY TITLE: A Magic of Their Own**

 **PART:** 01 of ?  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson ( )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own, Harry Potter Fan Fic Archive, My Yahoo Group, Questionable Questing  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** Post War, Harry has joined the RAF, Gabrielle is a world-renowned model and singer. A chance encounter in a military hospital changes both of their lives.

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Gabrielle**  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 5,068  
 **SPOILERS:** None, Canon up to the end of the Battle, no Epilogue except Hedwig survived.  
 **WARNINGS:** This is going to be different from my usual stories in that it's strictly Harry/Gabrielle, no other women are involved. It will also avoid most of my usual tropes. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

 **CASTING NOTES:** Gabrielle Delacour is played by Actress Courtney Tailor

 _ **Sunday, November 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2008**_

 _ **The Burrow**_

 _ **Ottery St Catchpole**_

Dinner was over, and the entire family was pleasantly stuffed, just like they always were after one of Molly's Sunday feasts. Victorie was entertaining her younger cousins by telling them of her Aunt Gabrielle's latest visit, and the new songs she had just recorded. Harry and Rose had met their famous relative so they were interested, but George and Alicia's son Fred and Percy and Audrey's toddler Fabian were too young to be interested in much of anything besides their next meal.

Hermione was listening to her niece with half an ear as she joined in the family conversation that was half the fun of the Sunday dinners. It was interesting hearing Arthur and Percy's perspective on what had happened at the Ministry during the last week and comparing it to what she knew, even if she couldn't speak of it. The Unspeakables took their oaths very seriously after all!

The Cannons were in their off-season of course, but Ron was still being sought out for interviews ever since he managed to lead the team to it's first winning season in over 100 years. And that was in his first year as coach! Hermione tended to play down Quidditch in public, but Ron and the rest of the family knew just how proud of him she was. If nothing else, the Cannon's jersey she wore in the bedroom, with nothing else under it, certainly made her and Ron's nights alone a lot of fun.

Hearing the flap of wings outside the window made Hermione perk up, looking out she could see the familiar white form of Harry's owl. That was what she had been listening for, the weekly letter from their missing friend, proof that he was still alive after being gone for so long.

The others noticed her reaction, and Molly stood with a smile, refilling the water bowl on Hedwig's perch and taking the stasis charm off the rasher of bacon that she always prepared. Harry's familiar barked in greeting before landing in front of Hermione. Stroking the owl's chest feathers affectionately, her other hand retrieved the letter attached to Hedwig's leg. When she had the letter in her hand, the owl flew back to her perch to enjoy the bacon-y goodness that was her due.

Hermione opened the letter and scanned it quickly, her smile growing wider and wider the further into the letter she got. Finally finishing, she said, "Harry's coming back to Britain, he'll be here before Christmas, and he's back for good this time!"

Naturally, this got everybody's attention, and after they finished shouting questions at her, Hermione continued "He's taking a medical retirement effective December 1st, it seems that his leg still hasn't recovered from the crash a couple of years ago. He says that he's going to be spending time with Gabrielle before coming back to London since she's taking a few weeks off at the same time." She didn't mention the last section that was coded so only she and Ron could read it, but Hermione would be very surprised if Gabrielle wasn't with Harry when he arrived, wearing a ring.

Her smile dropped as she realized that even with Harry being home, it wouldn't be the same. They still hadn't managed to find a way to fix Harry's magic, Voldemort had taken the secret of the curse with him to whatever Hell he was destined for, damn him!

She couldn't say anything to the rest of the family, her oaths to the Unspeakables were preventing it, but she was leading a team of researchers to find a way for Harry to be able to use his magic again, instead of being practically a squib. At least her best friend would be home again, after not seeing him for almost 10 years.

 _ **RAF Cranwell**_

 _ **Lincolnshire, UK**_

 _ **December 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2008**_

"Flight Lieutenant Potter?" the Sergeant said from the open doorway. Harry looked up with a smile, and forced himself to his feet, using the cane to support himself as he walked forward. He grimaced as the metal in his leg reminded him of exactly why he hated the cold these days, but at least the surgeons had been able to save the leg after he had to bail out over Khyber Pass.

Stepping into the office, he took the offered seat in front of the Personnel Officer's desk, his hand already cramping in anticipation of all the paperwork he was going to be signing. He still had a hard time believing that this was it, he had to figure out what he was going to be doing with the rest of his life. He was 28 years old and for the first time since he was 14 years he had no more wars to fight, and he wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do now?

The weight of the small box in his pocket reminded him that there was at least one good thing that came out of his injury. If he hadn't been in the hospital he never would have met Gabrielle again, and he didn't want to even think about what his life would have been like without her.

He only half listened to the Captain as he went over the retirement paperwork with him, he was still thinking about the day that his life had changed so drastically.

 _ **October 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2006**_

 _ **The Skies over The Khyber Pass,**_

 _ **Afghanistan**_

Flight Lieutenant Harry Potter, Royal Air Force, grinned as he turned back toward base. His squadron had successfully delivered their payload on the Taliban stronghold and now it was time to head for home!

The rest of the squadron had already cleared out of the area and he was following them when his radio picked up a distress signal several miles away. Checking his weapons, he nodded, he still had enough mini bombs and bullets to make a difference, and he circled his jet to be able to approach the targets from the rear.

He could see, far below him, a group of soldier pinned down by a much larger group of Taliban, and he scowled, he wasn't going to let that happen. Setting the timing on his load of mini-bombs he released them just as he passed over the enemy formation, smiling grimly as the explosives took out over half of the bastards. Making as tight a turn as he could, he made another pass at the panicking fighters, the bullets from his guns turning most of them into low-grade dog food. He was able to see the last of his allies breaking free and heading toward the retrieval zone. He followed them, providing cover as needed until they were safe, for now anyway.

Unfortunately, he had been so focused on the retreating allied forces that he had missed the fact that the Taliban still had a functional anti-aircraft gun until it was nearly too late. By the time his plane's systems were able to warn him that he was tagged, the missile was almost too close to dodge. Harry threw his plane into a spin, trying to get out of the path of the missile, and it almost worked, but the missile clipped the wing of his jet, taking it off completely!

He knew instantly that there was no way to bring the bird back home, not in the state it was in, so he gripped the straps holding him in place and triggered the eject button. The canopy blew away right on target and he clenched his jaw as he braced himself for the slamming force against his spine as the rocket under his seat ignited, shooting him free of the crippled plane. Of course, had he realized that today was Halloween, he probably would have expected what happened next.

As he was lifting out of the jet, his leg was hit on the edge of the cockpit, and the agony almost made him black out. Grunting in pain, he held tight to the remains of his mental shields, to keep the pain from overwhelming him. He didn't have time to worry about it though, he was out of the plane and floating free, until with a jolt the first of the 'chutes deployed, yanking him upward through the air.

Giving a quick prayer to anybody that happened to be listening that he would be able to make it to the ground without being shot to hamburger, Harry deployed the second 'chute, letting him start to descend.

Unfortunately, his prayers must have gone to voice mail, because the air was suddenly full of the whistle of bullets screaming past him. The seat jerked from the impact, and he cried out as one of them hit his injured leg.

Looking around desperately, he spotted a river below him, fortunately away from the source of the gunfire, and did his best to aim for the water before releasing the straps holding him into the damaged seat. Not for the first time, he cursed the damage that Voldemort did to him, otherwise, he'd be able to apparate to safety instead of trying to drown himself to avoid getting shot again.

He could distantly hear the sounds of the bullets hitting the seat he had just abandoned and, making himself as small a target as his battered body would permit, plummeted toward the rushing water below him. Harry struggled to catch his breath, trying to fill his lungs with enough air to be able to reach the surface as the black water came roaring up to meet him.

He hit the water with the force of the Hogwarts Express, knocking him senseless for a few precious seconds, the air forced from his lungs and his soaked flight suit dragging him under the water as the current captured him.

He later learned that the squad he had saved had actually seen him get hit and turned back to fish him out of the water. He'd nearly drowned before they got to him, and he was still unconscious when they got him to the field hospital behind the lines.

The recovery was brutally painful and it drove home to him just how much he had come to depend on his magic when he was younger. It had been weeks before he was able to walk more than a few steps, and even now he had to depend on his cane to keep on his feet.

About the only good thing to come out of all this was the day that Gabrielle Delacour had made a visit to the hospital as part of a morale-building tour that her agents had come up with. The funny thing was, he didn't even recognize her at first, but since it had been years since he'd seen her at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and she had still looked like a little girl then. Things had certainly changed.

Finally pulling his attention back to the papers he was signing, Harry sighed with relief as the last of them was put in the folder and moved to the side of the desk. With a final handshake, it was over, he was retired, and now it was time to see what life held for Mister Harry J Potter, RAF Retired.

A slight smile crossed his face as he knew one thing that he had to look forward to in the very near future. He and Gabrielle had spent hours on the phone last night, and she was determined that the two of them wouldn't be leaving her suite in the Four Seasons for at least the first seven days, they had been apart for far too long and she was still a Veela after all. Not that Harry had any problem at all with spending time making her scream his name again. He still had the stamina and endurance of a wizard, one of the few things he had left after Tom's curse had done its work, so he was perfectly able to keep her completely satisfied.

Exiting the building, he was pleased to see that there was a car waiting for him, and after a quick stop at his temporary quarters to pick up his bags they were on the way to the airport for the trip to Paris and his new life.

 _ **Four Seasons Hotel**_

 _ **Paris, France**_

 _ **December 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2008**_

 _ **3:00 pm**_

The day was finally here, the day she had been waiting for! It had been months since she and Harry had been together, because of his duties and her schedule, and Gabrielle was having a very hard time restraining herself from leaving for the airport now. She knew that he wasn't scheduled to land until almost 7 o'clock, but the anticipation was driving her up a wall.

She had spent the last few hours going over the songs that her management had sent her so she could plan her next album, but she really had no interest in singing songs for virginal little girls, she was 23rd years old and her own virginity was only a distant memory. Especially since she was soaking wet knowing that Harry was going to be taking her as roughly as he could manage the minute the two of them were alone in the room! She grinned wryly, wondering what the parents of the little girls who bought her records and attended her concerts would think if they knew how eagerly she was anticipating being tied face down on the bed as Harry took his pleasure however he wanted?

Gabrielle's eyes closed and she moaned softly, remembering the wonderful weekend of Harry's 28th birthday and how sated she was when they finally left the room. Neither of them had wanted to part, but Harry still had to finish out his commitment, and she had a photo shoot in Madrid the next day that couldn't be rescheduled.

She and Fleur had giggled together a lot when her sister and Bill had come to visit with Victorie, about how much Harry and Bill had in common in the boudoir, even though they were very different outside of it. She had really enjoyed telling Fleur about the night the Harry had claimed her the first time, and watching her jaw drop in surprise when she found out just how many times she had enjoyed 'Le petite Mort' that first night.

How the night had started out gentle, but when her Veela nature had emerged he instantly started dominating her, taking her the way she truly desired. She had been nervous because he was her first lover, but the nerves vanished when her heritage came out and she suddenly knew exactly what to do to ensure that both of them enjoyed the experience. She had taken him everywhere before they finally fell asleep that night, and woken him with her mouth the next morning, happily swallowing everything he gave her before getting out of bed.

It was so amusing watching her normally composed older sister struggling to maintain control over herself, Fleur had been so aroused that her Allure was flaring wildly and feathers were starting to appear on her arms. Fortunately, they were alone, Bill and Victorie were in another part of the house visiting with Mama and Papa, so she was able to calm down enough to quell the Allure at least.

When Fleur could speak again, she groused good-naturedly about missed opportunities, she had seriously considered taking him back to her carriage after the Second Task to reward him but decided he was still too young. Gabrielle had reassured her that she wouldn't have been satisfied with him then, it was when he was with Cho and then Ginny that he learned how to give her what she needed.

Fleur had been surprised that Harry had told her who had been with, but Gabrielle just shrugged,

"Harry felt it was likely that we would encounter one of them in the future, and he didn't want me to be surprised if they said anything. He's still close friends with both of them after all. He did say that he had been with a couple of other women, but she didn't know them so he didn't go into any details."

Fleur had to share stories of her own, of course, and Gabrielle had enjoyed hearing of her times with Bill, but it had been a surprise to find that Fleur had even been willing to have a menage a troi with Bill and one of his other lovers! She had never considered taking another woman as a lover, but the way the Fleur described it made her curious, and if Harry ever suggested it she would be willing to try, it did sound rather delicious after all.

Bill and Victorie had come back to the rooms not long after that, so they had to switch subjects so that Bill wouldn't be shocked. Victorie had wanted to know when her next record was going to come out, so Gabrielle gave her niece a treat by playing the songs that were going to be coming out in a few months.

Bill and Fleur had both rolled their eyes at Victorie's enthusiasm, but Gabrielle had just grinned and shrugged. She wasn't crazy about the songs either, but the money was amazing and people seemed to enjoy them, so what could you do?

The chirp of her cell phone announcing a text message pulled her from her memories, and she opened it, grinning to see that it was from Harry. The message was very short, just letting her know that he was at the airport and waiting for his flight. It was the final part of the message that had her squirming in her seat, it was three letters 'SNK" which was a code that he had started using after their first night together. It stood for 'shaved, no knickers' and she suddenly wondered if they would even make it back to the hotel?

Checking the time, it was close enough to 4 o'clock that she stood and stripped out of her silk robe and headed for the shower. She had already chosen her outfit with great care because the odds were that someone would take pictures and she wasn't going to give the entire internet a free show. The skirt was long enough to prevent anybody seeing anything but loose enough that it could be pulled up easily enough when she was in the limo, and the blouse was modest enough to avoid complaints from the parents of her fans.

After taking a shower, she pulled her wand out of her purse and used the depilatory charm to make sure that she was completely hairless. She had already made good use of the bidet to make sure her derriere was as clean as possible, knowing that he would be taking her there as well. Drying herself, she put on the garter belt and stockings, smiling at the feeling of the silk on her skin. She took her time with her hair and makeup before putting the rest of her clothes on, she had to be absolutely perfect, not just for Harry, even though he would appreciate it, but for anybody who wanted to take her pictures. There were times that she regretted the lack of privacy, but being a celebrity allowed her to bring attention to things that were important to her, so she just tried to ignore the vultures most of the time.

She was just finishing up when the phone rang, her ride to the airport was ready.

 _ **7:30 pm**_

 _ **The Private Limousine**_

Harry had managed to keep himself under control all through the reunion, even limiting himself to a light kiss when Gabrielle first rushed into his arms. It took all of his self-control not to take her right there at the Arrivals Gate, but he didn't want to be arrested for public indecency before they even got to the Hotel.

He kept his arms around her as Gabrielle's assistant grabbed his luggage and they made their way out of the airport. Harry gave a slight whistle when he saw the stretch limousine that was waiting for them, making Gabrielle giggle lightly and whisper in his ear, "I didn't think you would want to wait until we got back to the hotel, did you, my love? Especially since my knickers are still in the room."

Harry didn't think it was possible that he could get any harder, but it just happened. He wasn't surprised that she had left her underwear behind, she hadn't worn any when they were together after that very first weekend. But still, they hadn't been together for almost six months, and their steamy phone and web conversations were no substitute for the real thing, for either of them.

Eventually, they got Harry's luggage in the boot and the two of them were in the back seat of the limo. Gabrielle reached over and raised the privacy glass between the front and back of the car, and, once she couldn't be seen, pulled her wand and muffled all the sound as well. By this time the car had gotten started and Harry sat back on the seat and smiled at his lover.

"I know that you've been on edge for just as long as I have, so why don't you take the other seat and pull up your skirt so you can relieve some of the tension? I'm going to have you screaming my name shortly, but you're so turned on that you would cum if I just put a finger inside you, wouldn't you?"

She grinned at him and slipped into opposite seat, pulling her skirt up over her hips to give him a clear view of her freshly shaved mound. It was easy to see how turned on she already was, her lips were already swollen and slick with her juices. He ached to fill her but knew that the anticipation would just make the moment sweeter for both of them. They had years to look forward to enjoying each other, tonight was just the beginning.

He still had a hard time believing how well they fit together, both in and out of the bedroom, especially since he was such a private person and Gabrielle's life was in the public eye so much. It was fortunate that the vast majority of Gabrielle's time was spent in the non-magical world, where, other than a bit of fame for his actions during the war, Harry Potter was just an ordinary guy. Of course, he was sure there was going to be speculation after the papers get a hold of the pictures of the two of them kissing tonight, but that's a problem for tomorrow. Tonight was about being with his lover for the first time in far too long!

Gabrielle had positioned herself on the leather seat with her knees bent and her feet on the seat as well. He wasn't sure where she had pulled the towel from that she was sitting on, but nodded, it was a good idea. Staining the seat of the car wouldn't impress anybody.

She had one hand rubbing herself while the other was tugging on the buttons of her blouse, pulling it open so her breasts were visible in the overhead light of the car. Gabrielle's nipples were tight and dark against her normally pale skin. He licked his lips and deliberately moved his hands to the back of the seat to keep from opening his trousers and stroking himself. Harry stared into her blue eyes and saw they were heavy-lidded and glazed with lust before she threw her head back and sighed with pleasure, her fingers penetrating her pussy for the first time.

He smiled as he watched Gabrielle pleasure herself, still amazed at how much she had changed from the innocent girl who had captured his heart. Her personality was still basically the same, but after the first time they made love and had a conversation about their desires, she had embraced the submissive side of herself, and he loved the way she had relaxed and truly enjoyed everything they did together.

He had made sure that she understood, if there was ever anything he wanted to do that she wasn't comfortable with, she could let him know and he would stop. She had never taken him up on it, even going so far as to beg him to spank her harder when he had her over his knee. He was a bit surprised when she told him about the conversation she had with Fleur, and felt a moment of kinship with the oldest Weasley, although he doubted that he would ever discuss it with the other man.

Gabrielle's moans were growing louder and she had worked three fingers into her soaking core, plunging them deep inside and he thumb pressing against her clit. Her pale skin was flushed with arousal and she was panting as she was driving herself closer and closer to the edge. Harry leaned forward and watched as she lost herself in the sensations, the skin on her arms starting to change as feathers began forming, and he called to her, "Gabrielle? You can cum now!"

Her eyes shot open and locked with his as he saw the brief flicker of awareness in her gaze before she threw her head back and screamed her release to the heavens. He enjoyed watching her as she cried out her pleasure, the blissful expression on her face telling him everything he needed to know about how she was feeling at that moment.

Moving from his seat, he slipped onto the seat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her as she enjoyed the bursts of pleasure still roiling her body. She didn't seem to be aware of anything but still snuggled against him, the smile on her face bright enough to blind him. He just held her, his hand stroking her hair as he whispered in her ear how much he loved her and how beautiful she was until her eyes opened again and he saw the awareness in them.

Lifting her face to him, he gently kissed her and said, "Welcome back, love, feeling better?"

She grinned at him before lifting her hand from between her legs and started licking her fingers clean. The sight of her tongue, worshiping each of her fingers as if it were a tiny cock, was almost too much for Harry to take, and a soft moan of desire escaped his throat. Gabrielle stopped what she was doing and stared at him for a moment before her hand dropped and stroked him through his trousers.

Her eyes lit up with excitement and she said, "May I take care of that for you, Harry?"

The touch of her hand through the cloth of his trousers, added to everything else had him nodding eagerly and she giggled, before sliding out of his arms and kneeling on the floorboard of the car. He spread his legs immediately and watched as she reached up and unbuckled his belt, before popping the button and tugging the zipper down over the tent pole in his pants.

She licked her lips as she pulled his trousers open, his cock straining against the cloth of his boxers. Her soft hand reached through the opening and wrapped around him, easing him out into the open. He stared at her as Gabrielle pursed her lips and placed a kiss on the crown of his cock, her mouth opening slightly to lick up the pre-cum that was already seeping out.

He gasped as her tongue washed the tip of his cock before she opened wide and engulfed him in her hot wetness. He could see the excitement in her eyes as she took him into her mouth, and the way she locked her lips around him was almost too much for him to take.

He was only human, and the several months that the two of them had been apart was the longest stretch he'd ever gone without sex since Cho had taken his virginity after the final battle. Harry struggled to keep himself under control, not wanting to let go too soon, but it was damned difficult, especially the way that her eyes glowed with enjoyment as she used her tongue on the sensitive flesh under the head.

He held on as long as he could, but between the feeling of her mouth on him and her hands gently massaging his sac, it was more than he could handle. "Gabrielle, I'm about to cum!" he managed to gasp out, and she just took him deeper into her mouth, already starting to swallow as the first blast of cum boiled up from his balls. She kept swallowing as the second and third burst hit the back of her throat, and when he finally relaxed against the back of the seat, she released his softening cock from her mouth and started licking him clean.

He smiled tiredly at her, and his hand stroked her hair again as she cleaned him and tucked his cock back into his shorts. Climbing to her feet, Gabrielle used her wand to clean her mouth before adjusting her clothing again. Once they were dressed, she ended the muffling spell on the car and the two of them were kissing and cuddling lightly as they arrived at the Four Seasons.

End Chapter One


End file.
